


Follow Me

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A hint of smut, AU, Angst, Dark John, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, He is a sex demon after all, Hurt/comfort kind of, Incubus John, John's an Asshole, Mating Bond, Mind Games, Not quite human Rook, Predator/Prey, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Very slight dub-con, but a charming one, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: Rook hadn’t been sleeping well.It was the dreams; every night for the past two weeks, she’d been plagued by nightmares. Some were vivid - dreams so frighteningly realistic that Rook was sure that that she was actually awake and lying paralysed in her bed. Other nights it was all a blurry haze, the only thing that stayed with her when she awoke was her racing heart and the growing sense of unease that gnawed at her gut.She might have written it off as nothing but stress, if not the fact that he was always there - in every dream, every night.





	Follow Me

Rook hadn’t been sleeping well.

It was the dreams; every night for the past two weeks, she’d been plagued by nightmares. Some were vivid - dreams so frighteningly realistic that Rook was sure that that she was actually awake and lying paralysed in her bed. Other nights it was all a blurry haze, the only thing that stayed with her when she awoke was her racing heart and the growing sense of unease that gnawed at her gut.

She might have written it off as nothing but stress, if not the fact that _he_ was always there - in every dream, every night. Sometimes he watched from a distance, that smooth, charming smirk upon his face, saying nothing as she pleaded for him to _help her_, other times he was closer - touching her the same way he had that night, his fingers moving deftly along her body between kisses, enticing moans and breathless gasps from her like she was an instrument he knew_ just _how to make sing.

It didn’t matter how early she went to bed, what methods she tried to keep the dreams at bay, Rook always woke up feeling more dead than alive; the kind of bone weary exhaustion that no amount of sleep was going to ease.

And she was starting to see him when she was awake, too. Glimpses across the crowded hallway, smiling at her from the corner of her mirror - only flashes, gone the moment she turned around or took a step towards him.

They weren’t real_. He_ wasn’t real.

She was losing her goddamned mind.

Rook hadn’t planned on going out that night. Kim had practically begged on her hands and knees.

“Please, Rook? Carmina’s with my parents, Nick’s out of town and I haven’t had a night out with you in _months_! A girl’s gotta let loose once in a while, right?”

Against Kim’s puppy dog eyes and impish grin, she’d never really stood a chance.

Rook was three drinks in and having a ball when she’d caught sight of him. Across the room, nursing a drink of his own, a man was watching her. He was beautiful, truly - there was no other way to describe him; well dressed, a sculpted face the gods would’ve been envious of, dark hair with a neatly trimmed beard and a smirk that just gleamed with sinful intentions. But it was his eyes that caught her - even in the dim lighting of the room she was struck by just how _blue_ they were. Or maybe it was the _way_ that he was looking at her - the piercing intensity of his stare as his eyes met hers. All at once Rook had felt hot and bothered, but not necessarily in a bad way. No, under his gaze a fire had lit in her stomach, a hum of electricity surging through her veins - her heart rate had picked up and everything else, every_one_ else, faded away.

There was something that had tugged at her, something that sung deep within her; a siren’s lure being answered. She’d shivered as he’d smirked, raising his drink ever so slightly in acknowledgement.

“Good _god_ he’s hot,” Kim’d said, sliding up beside her and passing her the fancy pink drink Rook had long since forgotten the name of.

“Huh?” she’d replied, shaking herself out of her stupor as she turned to face her friend.

Kim had laughed, nudging Rook with a playful smirk and waggling her eyebrows for good measure, “You know_ exactly_ who I’m talking about - the guy who’s been staring at you since we got here. He’s hot, a little intense, maybe, but I say go for it.”

Rook flushed pink, whacking Kim’s arm in indignation. “Kim! I am not just going to fuck some random guy-” unable to help herself, her eyes had flashed over to where the man stood, her heart skipping a beat when she realised that he was still watching her, “-no matter how hot he is!”

Kim had followed her gaze, running her eyes up and down the mystery man with a grin of her own. She’d leaned in close, whispering in Rook’s ear, “Why not? You’re single, he’s clearly interested. When was the last time you had any fun, huh? No strings attached, steamy, _ridiculously attractive_ fun?”

“But I came out tonight to spend-”

She’d cut Rook off with a snort. “You came out because I dragged you kicking and screaming. I’m serious, Rook. I don’t mind, I can keep myself entertained _just fine_. If you want tall, dark and handsome, don’t let me stand in the way.”

Rook remembered so vividly the way that he’d watched her walk up to him, that wicked, charming smirk playing across his lips from behind his whiskey glass, like he was just waiting for her to make the first move.

And maybe it was the liquid courage that Kim had plied her with, but Rook had felt confident. Even as her heart had fluttered inside her chest, every step towards him had felt _right_.

“So are you going to spend all night staring, or are you going to come dance with me?” she’d asked with a smirk of her own.

He’d cocked a single eyebrow, setting his drink down on the bar table. “Lead the way, my dear,” he’d purred in a silky smooth voice, those bright blue eyes flickering across her face.

He’d danced with her; his chest against her back, his breath tickling her bare skin as they’d swayed in time with the pulsing beat. His hands had wandered, as had hers - in the dark club nobody looked twice at them and even if they had, Rook wouldn’t have cared so long as he didn’t _stop_. Something had awoken under his touch and when his lips found hers she’d let him devour her - lost in the heady bliss, the taste of whiskey on his tongue.

At some point he’d taken her by the hand and led her out of the club. She hadn’t glanced back to see if Kim was okay, the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind, not when his fingers were entwined with hers, the promise of every pleasure she could possibly want and more at his fingertips.

He could have driven her to the slums of the city and she wouldn’t have realised - he didn’t give her a chance to take much notice of anything as his lips moved against her skin like wildfire; all Rook had wanted to do was _burn_.

At some point between the breathless, intoxicating kisses, he’d asked her if she’d wanted this, if she’d wanted him. With her blood singing for more, the scent of him (_citrus, smoke and something warm and spicy she couldn’t quite place_) enveloping her, the weight of his piercing blue eyes bearing down on her, all she could do was gasp, “_Yes_.”

He’d moaned at the sound of it, his long tattooed fingers tearing off her clothes as his lips found hers once more.

“Oh fuck,” he’d moaned. “Tonight, my dear, tonight you’re mine… all mine.”

He’d given as much as he’d taken, and god did he take - every moan, every whimper, every sweet little sound that slipped from her lips. He’d wanted her to sing for him, cry for him - for his touch, his kisses, for the pleasure that only he could bring her.

Lost in the hazy bliss, Rook had been helpless but to oblige. As he’d filled her so _perfectly_, hissing out praise and encouragement, Rook had clutched at him, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her screams as another wave of pleasure reached its crescendo and crashed around her.

It wasn’t her first orgasm of the night and it wouldn’t be the last. He hadn’t stopped until Rook was shaking and utterly spent beneath him and even then he’d lavished her with attention, his fingers and mouth mapping her skin with fervent reverence.

She could only thank her lucky stars that when she eventually woke up the following morning, naked and tangled in silk sheets, she was alone - the only sound in the room was the shower running in the adjoining ensuite.

Gingerly she’d slipped from the bed, pausing when she’d caught sight of herself in the large, ornate mirror on the wall. She’d expected her hair to be a mess, her makeup no better, but the sheer amount of hickeys, marks and scratches that littered her skin made her flush pink. But even those weren’t as bad as the two _bite_ marks that stood out like a sore thumb against her pale skin, one on her right breast, the other on her inner thigh - she definitely didn’t remember receiving those. Staring at her reflection with wide eyes she’d reached across to poke at the wound, unable to stop the hiss of pain when it stung.

Her eyes flickered to the closed bathroom door, and for one moment that sinful, wanton part of her - the part that remembered the sheer bliss she’d experienced again and again only hours before, contemplated crawling right back into that bed and waiting for him to come out of the shower to join her for another round.

But one more glance at the bitemarks (if Kim ever found out she’d have a field day!) and Rook was reminded that that wasn’t who she was. She’d had an admittedly amazing one night stand with a gorgeous man whose name she didn’t remember - if he’d even bothered to tell her in the first place - but that was it. She wasn’t entirely sure that she could face him with any semblance of dignity in the warm light of day.

So with as much grace as she could manage, Rook had thrown on what remained of her clothes, grabbed her bag and hightailed it out of there.

That should have been the end of it; one night of no strings attached, steamy, _ridiculously attractive_ fun.

But then the dreams had started.

She couldn’t focus at work, simple tasks became impossibly difficult. Her appetite fled - food tasting like ash in her mouth. She looked as exhausted as she felt and everything she’d worked so hard to build in her career was falling apart around her, and maybe Rook wouldn’t care so much if she could just fucking _sleep_.

But when she slept she dreamed, and when she dreamed he was there, teasing and tormenting her like it was all some very grand kind of game to him.

She knew she was going crazy - what other explanation was there? The dreams were one thing, horrifying and hedonistic in equal measure, but explainable to a certain extent. Seeing him in real life, the all too brief flashes in places that he couldn’t possibly be - that was what pushed her over the edge.

And when she started hearing his voice crooning softly as she tried to give a presentation to the board, whispering dark, sinful things that made her shiver and heat bloom under her skin, she almost wept.

“Oh darling, don’t cry. Not yet, not when we’re _far_ from being finished.”

She could have sworn she felt his fingers at her cheek, brushing against the flushed skin in a mockery of comfort.

She went to a therapist who told her it was stress and recommended some calming techniques as well as suggesting that she take a step back from her duties at work (as if she had a choice in the matter after her disastrous performance of late), and a doctor who prescribed her drugs with a side effects list longer than her arm before she finally caved and made an appointment with a psychologist.

“Why do you think you’re seeing him, Rook?”

She’d laughed dryly, “Because I’ve apparently lost my mind?”

The psychologist, Doctor Halloway, smiled at her gently, taking her comment in stride, “You haven’t lost your mind, Rook. You’re not crazy. No, I meant why do you think you’re seeing _him_ specifically? Out of all of your friends and family, everyone in your life that you have any kind of relationship with, why him? Why now?”

If she had the answers to that, she wouldn’t have been there in the first place.

“I-I… I don’t know.”

Doctor Halloway had nodded her head sympathetically, closing over her notepad. “Something to think about perhaps, before our next session.”

Nothing helped, nothing worked - not even the meds the first Doctor had thrown her way. Rook didn't known what was worse, the soft, dark chuckle she’d heard as she’d gulped them down or the feeling of being trapped in her body, unable to wake up and free herself from the nightmares he brought with him.

She’d never felt so utterly helpless, so alone.

She couldn’t go to Kim or Nick - she couldn’t let them see what she’d become, they were worried enough as it was. She wouldn’t drag her family into this and her colleagues at work already thought she’d lost the fucking plot. Short of turning around and admitting herself into the nearest psych ward, Rook didn’t know what to do.

Her body ached, her eyes stung, it hurt to think too hard and all she wanted was peace.

“Are you tired, my dear?”

Rook could only close her eyes, willing the tears away - it was a useless effort, they spilled down her cheeks as her body shook with silent sobs. “Why won’t you leave me alone?”

Again, the phantom fingers took her cheek in hand and when she opened her eyes, there he was, standing before her - not real but there nonetheless. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to, and I assure you, darling, I have no intention of letting you go any time soon.”

His words knocked the breath from her and she fell to her knees, a keening cry ripping its way from her throat. The apparition before her sighed, leaning down and tilting her chin up so she could meet his gaze, “Sh sh sh sh, you’ve done so well.” His thumb stroked her cheek and he smiled with a softness that just felt _wrong_. “I take no pleasure in seeing you like this-” she flinched away from his touch like he’d stung her, but all he did was sigh and shake his head, like she was nothing more than a misbehaving child. “Come back to me, darling, and you’ll have your peace, I promise.”

A blink, and he was gone.

Maybe it was a testament to how far into her insanity she’d fallen, but she knew where to find him. She didn’t know why she decided to wait until night fell, but it felt right.

Some tiny part of her knew that there wasn’t going to be anything or anyone waiting for her, least of all her nameless one night stand. There’d be nothing but her delusions, and maybe that would be what broke her entirely.

But what choice did she have? Nothing else worked, she was so, so tired and scared and helpless and she just wanted it to end one way or the other.

Maybe she’d find peace in her snap.

Regardless, Rook waited restlessly for the sun to dip below the horizon.

She knew she looked awful - her hair a mess, her skin pale and heavy bags under her eyes, but what did it matter? She’d taken a shower, but she was hardly going to dress up for her delusion - she’d stuck with her favourite jeans and an old red flannel shirt over a tank top. The cab driver had given her a strange look when she’d given him the address, but as long as he was getting paid it wasn’t any of his business.

And yet, with every mile that flew by Rook felt the unease that gripped her heart begin to lighten, the fuzziness in her head begin to clear. _One way or another,_ she reminded herself, breathing deeply.

The cab driver dropped her on the corner of the club, eyeing her up strangely but keeping his thoughts to himself when she slipped him the fare. It was dark, but still early, far too early for the crowds the club usually drew in. That was fine, Rook wasn’t there to drink or dance. She let her feet guide her behind the back club, into the darkened, deserted alley. It was a cold night, her breath turning into a cloud of mist with every exhale, yet she didn’t feel the chill on her skin. The goosebumps that spread over her arms, the tiny hairs that stood on end at the back of her neck - they had nothing to do with the temperature.

Sure enough, there he was, leaning so cavalierly against the exposed brick wall under the flickering street lamp. At the sound of her footsteps he pushed himself away from the wall and strode towards her with an unnatural grace, those blue eyes shining eerily in the darkness.

“Rook,” he purred, a cheshire like grin crossing his face as he took her in. “How are you feeling, my dear?”

That familiar scent - citrus and smoke and something warm and spicy surrounded her as he closed in and Rook knew with absolute certainty that he was truly there with her; he wasn’t a hallucination, not this time.

He was real and she wasn’t losing her fucking mind; it should have brought her more comfort than it did.

Her heart thudded against her ribs as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, laying a soft, lingering kiss on the back of her palm. Heat bloomed under his touch, and a jolt of static electricity shot through her making her gasp. 

His grin only widened at the sound.

Rook yanked her hand away from him, the warmth she’d been feeling only moments before giving way to the icy dread that seeped through her blood, chilling her to her very core. “What’s happening to me?” she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper in the cool night breeze. “What are you?”

Something shifted in his eyes, his grin turned predatory. He took a step closer, and like a practiced dance Rook mirrored him, grimacing when her back met with the alleyway wall. 

“I think the better question, dearest, is what are _you_?” he said, cocking his head slightly as he studied her.

Rook frowned, but try as she might words failed her - dying in her throat under the weight of his stare.

He laughed quietly, “You weren’t what I was after that night. There was a blonde - pretty young thing, practically_ reeking_ of desperation.” He leaned in, one tattooed forearm braced on the wall beside her, the other by her hip. “I wasn’t in the mood to hunt, I didn’t want a challenge - I was hungry and I wanted to _feed_. Nobody would have missed her.”

Rook was almost positive that he could hear her racing heart. The slight quirking of his lips as he carefully lifted up a curl that had fallen across her face and tucked it behind her ear told her that he could, and that he was enjoying it all too much.

“But then you walked in. Humans smell good, darling, you have no fucking idea how good. But you-” he broke off with a laugh, leaning closer still, dropping his head into the crook of her neck and breathing deep, sighing in pleasure. “Oh, you were something special. Can you feel it, my dear?” His fingers trailed lightly along her exposed collarbone, and Rook couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her. “There’s something in your blood, something that_ sings_. You’re not even aware of it, are you?” His eyes flickered across her face, a hint of something dark and desperate in those stormy depths. It scared her more than she cared to admit, but she couldn’t move - frozen and trapped between him and the wall.

She shouldn’t have come. Surely madness would have been better than this.

His hand came to a rest over her hammering heart. “It’s been buried all these years, dormant, but I can feel it. I just wanted a _taste_.”

Before Rook could even protest, his lips were on hers, kissing her softly… sweetly; a harsh contradiction to the mania dancing in his eyes when he pulled away.

“Let go of me.”

He ignored her, shifting closer still and acting as if she’d never spoken at all, “I promised you peace if you came, didn’t I?”

Warily, she nodded and he hummed in approval.

“You came to me of your own free will. I didn’t make you dance with me, I didn’t compel you to leave with me. I could have, believe me, but I didn’t. _You_ wanted _me_,” he grinned. “How could I resist such a temptation?”

Rook gulped, taking a deep, shaking breath as she tried to wrap her head around what he was saying. “You-you were going to kill me?”

He shook his head, his eyebrows drawing together in a horrified frown. “No, of course not! I told you, my dear, I only wanted a taste. Killing you would be… such a waste.” He tutted, and Rook tried not to flinch as he cupped her face in his tattooed hand, his thumb brushing back and forth over her cheek in an effort to soothe her. “I would never hurt you. It was one night, a little indulgence on my part. You would never have known what I am-” she still didn’t, not really, “-but then… then you bit me.” He smiled, his eyes lighting up in delight.

A flash of memory flashed to the forefront of her mind; _her legs wrapped around his hips, his fingers working on her clit as he’d rocked into her, breathless pleas and moans falling from her lips, her teeth sinking into his shoulder to muffle a scream as another shockwave orgasm ripped through her._ Her eyes went wide, a blush tinting her face as he chuckled.

“Don’t be shy, darling. I certainly didn’t mind.” He paused, tilting his head thoughtfully, “You couldn’t have known what you’d done. For my kind, a bite marks an unbreakable bond, or half of one anyway. It’s meaningless by itself, harmless until it’s matched. We don’t bond with humans, but you and I both know that whatever you are, Rook, you’re far from human.”

For some reason, his words stung. Of course she was human, how could she not be?

Yet the pain felt inconsequential under the sudden realisation that struck her. The marks on her breast and thigh that still hadn’t healed…

No.

The blood drained from her face, panic and fear clawing their way up her throat, overwhelming her. “You-”

He smirked, “I bit you right back, darling. Twice, just to make sure. You felt it when we were together, didn’t you? A single taste of you was never going to be enough. I couldn’t let a thing like you slip away, not when you offered yourself so… enthusiastically.” He sighed, a content smile playing on his lips, “You’re mine and mine alone, Rook, and I belong wholly to you.”

Her breath came in short, sharp pants, her head felt light and dizzy and try as she might, Rook couldn’t form words, could barely move much less _protest_ when John pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You asked me what’s happening to you? You’re going mad without me.”

His words were gentle and soft, like he was trying to comfort her, but how the hell was that supposed to calm her?

“The dreams? The visions? They’re just the beginning. Things will get worse, I’ve seen it happen. You’ll lose the will to eat, your strength will fade. Madness will take you completely.” His palm stroked her cheek as he peppered her face with loving kisses, seemingly oblivious to her panic. “Oh, but don’t worry darling, I have no intention of allowing that to happen. You had to experience it first hand, you’d hardly trust me otherwise.”

The look on his face, the compassion and utter adoration made her want to throw up. It was insane, all of it - every fucking word.

And yet, deep in her bones she felt the truth. She’d known where to come without being told, with every step towards him had felt like coming home. For the first time in weeks she hadn’t felt crazy, and it was because of him, because of their _bond_.

And suddenly she was angry.

Furious.

He’d forced this on her. She’d gone to his bed willingly enough, there was no use in denying that, but he’d taken advantage - human or not, she hadn’t known the consequences, hadn’t known the _fucking rules_, how dare he make that choice for her?

Fire blazed in her eyes as she yanked herself out of his grip, stumbling to the rough asphalt below in the process. She glared at him, scrambling back when he reached for her. “What if I choose the madness? What if I don’t want you?” she spat.

For one split second raw, vulnerable hurt flashed across his handsome face, but it was gone before she could blink, replaced by that same haughty smirk she’d grown to despise. He crouched down on the ground beside her, brushing her hair from her face in a gentle caress, “Our bond is a double edged sword, my love. Without me, you’ll lose your mind. Without you, I’ll die, and trust me, darling,” he purred darkly, “I intend to live for a long, long time.”


End file.
